


I need you to prove you are no robot.

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Kinda fluff, M/M, Steve has the patience of a saint, Strange Dreams, bucky is a dork, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: It's 3 a.m. and Steve resigns himself to the fact that he might have to be awake for this conversation...





	I need you to prove you are no robot.

"Steve"

 

...

 

"Steve!"

 

...

 

"Steve!!!!"

 

There is a tapping on his forehead and he is entirely unwilling to open his eyes for anything below full blown earth destruction.

 

But that annoying chipper voice also sounds like Bucky's annoying chipper voice.

 

So Steve at last grumbles and hopes that just this once this will be enough of a reaction to continue sleeping.

 

"Stee-ee-eee-eeeve..."

 

More groaning from him.

 

Followed by a worrying amount of silence.

 

So he decides to squint sideways into an entirely too bright room.

 

Bucky looks at him all wide eyed and eager.

 

Steve checks. 3 a.m. is too fucking early.

 

"What?" Steve's voice sounds like gravel, but there, at least he reacted.

 

"I need you to prove you are no robot!"

 

...

 

Steve can feel his own mind going blank for a moment.

 

He is sourly tempted to just turn around and feign sleep till what ever this is goes away.

 

He also knows that ignoring Bucky will lead to even more lack of sleep.

 

So Steve grumbles another "what..."

 

"I need you to prove you are no robot!!"

 

"How do you expect me to do that?"

 

"I don't know. You are a genius. Figure it out!"

 

Steve resigns himself to the fact that he might have to be awake for this conversation.

 

"Why do I need to prove I am no robot?"

 

"I dreamed everyone was a robot. They all had those strange metal faces underneath some latex. And they tried to convince me they were real!"

 

It is too early for this. Steve sinks back, closes his eyes and answers a somewhat questionable. "Go ahead, feel my face."

 

"But that won't prove anything! What if your mask just got better?"

 

Steve had had those conversations. They will only lead to more headache. So he turns into a kinda comfortable sideways position, head facing in the general direction of Bucky. And Steve knows that he is not being given enough credit for even reacting. So he might as well cut this short...

 

"How do you intend me to prove that I am no robot?"

 

Bucky unceremoniously rolls him back onto his back, pushes down the duvet and places his ear above Steve's heart.

 

Con: Steve's closed eyes are directly facing the ceiling light.

 

Pro: Bucky quiets down.

 

A few hours earlier or later in the day this might even be nice.

 

Steve throws his arm onto his face.

 

Bucky seems content.

 

It is almost rhetorical when Steve asks "Do you need me to be awake for your experiment?"

 

"No, I want to hear how your heartbeat changes."

 

Steve also knows that it is useless to tell Bucky to get up and turn off the light.

 

He is also unwilling to contemplate just why he acquired the skill of grabbing a tissue, bunching it up and throwing it at the light switch just hard enough...

 

Finally.

 

Black.

 

And Bucky's heat on his chest.

 

And a hand that as if by magic places Steve's other hand on Bucky's back, indicating some sloppy up and down movement.

 

Steve allows himself a single sigh before he announces to no one in particular "You could just say you want to cuddle."

 

"Ssshhh... I am still checking whether or not you are no robot."

 

Steve takes a deep breath and pulls the duvet back up.

 

As far as he is concerned they can have the rest of this non argument later...


End file.
